


Oh no he din't

by and-by-the-tree (countingthenights)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingthenights/pseuds/and-by-the-tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Waya is unavailable, Isumi works just as well... Hikaru doesn't really care who listens to him rant as long as they listen, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh no he din't

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by hostilecrayon: For some reason, Shindou decides to bring his troubles with Touya to Isumi.

“… yeah and you know what that jerk said?”

Normally this would be where one replied with “No, what?” but then again, normal conversations didn’t really loop around the same topic about seven times over (and counting).

“Yes. He said that the move was an insult to the god of Go,” Isumi replied, trying not to sound _too_ bored.

If Isumi had thought that Hikaru would be surprised enough to be silent for the next twenty seconds, he was dead wrong. Hikaru just continued to ramble on about how Touya wouldn’t see the merit of that move – a move that Isumi didn’t really know about, seeing as Hikaru had unintentionally glossed over the game entirely in favour of ranting.

He picked up his cup of soda, only to discover it was empty. Well, it was to be expected. They _had_ been there for a while, after all.

It was all Waya’s fault for unfortunately being unavailable, thought Isumi as he set the empty Styrofoam cup back on his tray. Why did he have to catch a cold on the day that Shindou and Touya had a match?

(Possibly because he knew that Shindou would be giving an overlong speech on the topic of his awesomeness and Touya, but Isumi is a good person at heart – he wouldn’t even think that Waya had intentionally thrown him to the sharks.)


End file.
